nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Wendy O. Koopa
Wendy O. Koopa is the only female member of the Koopalings. She was the third boss in Super Mario Bros. 3, the sixth boss in Super Mario World and New Super Mario Bros. Wii, she is the boss of World 4. She is very bratty, and is quick to anger. Description Wendy wears a pink ribbon with white polka-dots on her head. Being the only female Koopaling, she has several different characteristics. For example, she has thinning, feminine legs, and wears pink pumps while her brothers go barefoot. Instead of the spiked metal cuffs her brothers have, she wears large golden bracelets and a red pearl necklace. Despite being the only female Koopaling, she appears to have no hair. She has a puffy face, large blue eyes, and blonde eyelashes. She has a pink shell with short spikes circled with grey rings. Appearances ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Wendy joined her brothers and Bowser in an attempt to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Wendy took over the Island Nation/Water Land and stole the kings wand, turning him into a Dino Rhino. Wendy's rule was cut short as Mario came into her cabin to fight her. Wendy fought by using energy rings that bounced around the room, plus once hit two times starts to bounce around the room. However, the female koopa was no match for the well-experienced plumber as 3 hits of the head or sevral fireballs defeated the Koopaling. Wendy left the battle and the wand to go to an unknown place. ''Super Mario World'' Seeking revenge on Mario with her brothers, they joined Bowser to take over Dinosaur Land. Wendy received Chocolate Island, the last land before Valley of Bowser. Like her brothers, Wendy kidnapped a Yoshi Egg and guarded it in Castle #6. Wendy guarding days were over when once again Mario and his new friend Yoshi came to resue it. Wendy fought by copying Lemmy attack pattern. She poped through pipes with dummies also with the harder part of not one but two Podoboo bouncing around the room. Though again 3 hits on the head sent her into the lava below. Mario, humurosly, mopped up the castle and destroyed it. ''Yoshi's Safari'' When Iggy builted mechs, unknowingly Wendy didn't received one. Wendy fought by throwing bombs and had a shield to block Mario's Super Scope attack. Though a flying anvil came around every pipe to throw an anvil. To win you must shoot the anvil when it comes above Wendy, you must hit it so it can fall on her. After three hits she gives up and gives up the gem she was guarding. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' Ever since multiple failures on getting rid of Mario and Luigi, Wendy and her brothers had been removed from the scene. Bowser's son and replacement for them, Bowser Jr., gives him more strength on taking out the Mario Bros. Wendy and her brothers were reduced to Castle guard duties, since Bowser thinks that's what they are useful for. However when Bowser gets pocessed by Cackletta, and turns into Bowletta, she discovers the Koopalings and hypnotizes them into fighting the Mario Bros once again. Wendy was the sixth to be fought. She fought by using her rings and finally spit fireballs. She is eventually defeated. ''New Super Mario Bros Wii. Wendy appears after nine years of absence, where she aids her brothers in kidnapping Peach and is made the boss of World 4. Wendy once again creates energy rings, and after she is defeated in her tower, retreats to her castle. When she fights Mario there, Kamek casts a spell that causes the room to periodically flood and drain out, which makes Mario unable to attack her until the water drains or he has a Fire Flower. After being hit 3 times, Wendy will fall off screen, but manages to get to World 8 to help Bowser. ''New Super Mario Bros. 2 Wendy returns in New Super Mario Bros. 2, and is the boss of World 3. Wendy pattern is copied from her NSMBW battles except now she can call in packs of Cheep Cheep to help her. Wendy is eventually defeated, though she and the other Koopalings combine their wand power to make Bowser grow, only unfortunately they are knocked into the lava by Bowser. They survive the fall and in the end are seen carrying Bowser by his tail into the Koopa Clown Car, unfortunately Bowser's weight was too much for the car and they fall, with Wendy ending up in a field. ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' Wendy returns in New Super Mario Bros. U. She gets her own airship, along with the rest of the Koopalings. Besides having her face as the masthead and her shell as the deck, her airship has some other differences than the rest of the airships, as the cannons have large golden rings hanging from them, and she has skis on the bottom. She is the boss of Frosted Glacier. Non-Canon Appearances ''Mario is Missing'' When Bowser came to Antartica and captured Mario, he sent Wendy and several of her brothers to fight Luigi. Wendy only appeared in the PC version though. Wendy didn't attack though, only prevented Luigi from passing on though. In this game it hinted Wendy liked Luigi. Though Luigi finally found a Fire Flower and used it to vaporize the female koopa and continue to try and rescue Mario. ''Hotel Mario'' When Bowser regained control of the Mushroom Kingdom and sent hotels all over with his kids, Wendy Snarlton Hotel was a hotel that Wendy was in charge of. Wendy fought Mario by using flying kisses she used. It was easy to defeat her by using two hits on the head or clsing all the doors to completely defeat her. ''Super Princess Peach'' Though only appearing in the beta version of this game, Wendy spirites were found. It showed she could attack by charging, throwing rings and possibly spitting fireballs. Nothing else is known. See also (Brothers) *Larry Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. Category:Mario characters Category:Mario bosses Category:Koopalings Category:Koopas Category:Princesses Category:Mario enemies Category:Females